ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Raven's Home: The Movie/Trailer transcripts
Trailer 1 Booker: (narrating) For life here in Chicago, things can get a little complicated. Principal Kwan: Booker, Levi, you need to start thinking about yourselves and other people that are important in your life. Levi: (narrating) But when you have a family, it's sometimes a little hard. Raven: Booker, clean the toilet! Chelsea: Levi, sweep the floors, please. Nia: Guys, keep the music down. FROM DISNEY Booker: (narrating) But life outside of our home are about to get more complicated. (A shadowy figure appears and kidnaps Booker and Levi as they scream) Nia: Booker? Levi? Where are you guys? Tess: What happened here? Nia: I don't know. While I was sleeping, I heard Booker and Levi screaming, then they just disappear. I think things are starting to starting to get more tense. (Music: Havana Brown ft. Pitbull - We Run the Night) NEXT SUMMER (The lights turned on as Booker and Levi are tied up in a warehouse surrounded by gorillas) Booker: Where are we? Dominic: (voice off-screen) You're in my gorilla warehouse, boys. Levi: Show yourself! (Dominic steps into the light) Dominic: Greetings, boys. I'm Dominic, founder and CEO of the Gorilla Warehouse. Booker: Why would you build a warehouse gorilla-themed? Dominic: It's a complicated story, okay? Let's get on with the details. GET READY (Booker and Levi escaped the gorilla warehouse and find themselves in Hawaii) Booker: Woah! Levi, look! Levi: Are we in Hawaii?! Booker: Yep, definitely. FOR A JOURNEY (The gorillas are about to catch the boys, but are saved by Glory, Bill and Chrissy) Glory: I'm Glory. Bill: Bill. Chrissy: And Chrissy. Booker: I'm Booker and this is Levi. Levi: Hey. Chrissy: Oh! I wish I had a son named Levi. Bill: In your dreams, sister! Glory: Guys, will you chill out? We just saved these boys by Dominic's gorillas. Chrissy: Right. Sorry. BEYOND YOUR PSYCHIC IMAGINATION Booker: Okay, guys, we have 676 hours to get back home to Chicago. Levi: That's 28 days and 4 hours, and you guys are gonna help us. Glory: Sounds great. Bill: I'm in. Chrissy: Okay. Booker: But we're gonna need extra help, because we can't do it alone. (Cut to Honolulu where they walk on Hanauma Bay to find four guys relaxing in the sun) Booker: Hi. (They jump and scream in surprise) Levi: Woah! Sorry we scared you. Flo: That's okay. It's just we always do that when we get visits from strangers. Maggie: And usually, we like to offer help. Booker: Great, 'cause you and the three guys we just met are gonna help us get back home to Chicago. Levi: And make sure Dominic's gorillas are following us. Josh: Wow! That's seems pretty far. Kate: But we love adventures, so we're in. MARGOT ROBBIE KEN JEONG BRYCE DALLAS HOWARD JENNY SLATE CHANNING TATUM ALICIA FOX RAINN WILSON KRISTIN CHENOWETH RAVEN'S HOME: THE MOVIE (They're on top of a commuter rail train where Dominic's gorillas are catching up) Booker: Levi, throw a wheel! Levi: Why? The wheels are attatched to the train! Maggie: No, he means the tire wheel I'm giving you. Levi: Oh. Okay. (He throws the tire wheel onto the gorilla's face and falls to the ground) Booker: Levi, excellent throw. Levi: Thanks, Booker. I've been taking a lot of throwing and catching in gym classes recently. SUMMER 2021 Trailer 2 Trailer 3 TV Spot 1 TV Spot 2 TV Spot 3 TV Spot 4 Category:Trailer Transcripts Category:Trailers Category:Walt Disney Pictures